


At Last

by mandarin1820



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Canon Era, Cutesy, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, M/M, No Smut, Soft Spot Conlon, poor boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarin1820/pseuds/mandarin1820
Summary: "You're an absolute idiot."“An idiot that bought you chocolate. Show some respect.” Spot mumbles into his shoulder. He feels him kiss his neck gently. Race huffs but smiles.“Shut up.”ORRace and Spot are in love.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Been a while!  
> Before you start this story and correct me, I know Etta James' song 'At Last' was in 1960 which is a long time after 1899, but I just loooove this song and when I first heard Jeremy Jordan sing it I instantly thought of these two dorks.  
> It's been a while since I wrote anything so I hope this is okay. I have a lot more free time since my senior year ended real short. Thanks corona. But that means more stories so enjoy!

It had been a long day. 

Racetrack Higgins took a breath, the first real breath he took all day, and leaned heavily against the railing of the Sheepshead races stadium. 

The sun had started to set and the twilight sky casted shadows along the eerily quiet stadium. He glances at his watch. 

“Late,” he mumbled to himself as he checked the entrance. Seeing the door hasn’t moved since the last time he glanced over at it (which was 5 minutes ago) he pulls out a cigarette. 

He would’ve preferred a cigar, but beggars can't be choosers and he ran out that morning. He watched as the smoke drifted away into the air. 

He thought back to the pure luck he got that afternoon where some man at the race bought the rest of his papes by 3 o’clock so he was able to relax in the heat and bet on some horses. 

Before that, he was not having the best luck. The news just hadn't been good lately. He was having to stretch the truth almost to the point of lying. It’d been a rough and long and  _ boring  _ summer so far.

The sun was blistering hot that afternoon, causing Race to feel extra exhausted and gave him a splitting headache with all the noise. But then the races ended and then one by one they all left, leaving Racetrack alone in the stadium. Now it could only be described as peaceful and slightly spooky. 

He checked his watch again and looked at the door. He frowned when it says 7:30 when Spot was supposed to be there at 7:15. He sighs heavily. 

The silence was good for him. He didn’t get that very often and it was kinda nice if he really thought past the nerves and boredom-

“Boo,” A whisper from behind one of his ears made him gasp and flinch so hard that he almost fell over the railings. A grinning boy appeared next to him. 

“Spot!” He breathed and clutched his chest. For a second he thought it was a ghost, but it was just Spot. “Jesus Spot, you trying to give me a heart attack or what?” 

Spot laughs and bumps shoulders with him. 

“Well hello to you too,” Spot says. Race huffs, trying to stay mad at him. 

He watches as Spot settles in next to him and pulls out a cigarette. “I got something for you.”

Race scrunches up his eyebrows. 

“And what’s that?” he asks, curiously. Spot looks at him for a moment, like he was contemplating giving it to Racetrack before grabbing something out of his pocket. He pulls out a little bag with something inside it. Race squinted at the little bag. 

“What  _ is  _ that?” He asks. Spot rolls his eyes and opens up the bag. He pulls out two little squares of chocolate. Race’s eyes widen. 

“Woah Spot how much was this? Chocolate is what, 50 cents? That is way too much to spend on me, Spot. I’m serious-” 

“Racer, slow down,” Spot huffs and forces the little bag into Race’s hand. “I saved for it. I wanted to give it to you. I feel like I’m allowed to buy you things, Race. Considering.” He grins brightly and rolls his eyes amusingly at him, leaving the rest unsaid.

Race was just gawking at the chocolate. He was tempted to throw it back at Spot and tell him to take it back to get his money back, but he figured that would end badly with the other boy and he was curious as to what chocolate tastes like. Like he said, chocolate is a luxury he can’t afford so he’s never had it. A few of the other Manhattan boys had it and they tried to describe it to him, but it must’ve been hard to explain because they never got past ‘melty and gooey and delicious’. 

“Well are ya gonna stare at it, or try it?” Spot says and hands him one of the squares that he took out of the bag. Race held it in his palm. It was a lighter brown color than the ones that the boys had. “It’s milk chocolate. It’s kinda newer chocolate. I never liked that other kind. It was too bitter, but this stuff is real good, Racer.” Spot holds the other square, examining it.

“I still can’t believe you spent this much money on something that I’m gonna eat.” Race mumbles and avoids eye contact. Spot plops a hand down heavily on his shoulder. Race looks up at him. His eyes were gentle and he smiled. 

“I wanted to. It’s really fine.” He chuckles when Race pulls away from him and pops it into his mouth.

Instantly he was full of pure bliss. This was the best thing he’s ever had in his life. It melted slowly on his tongue and coated his entire mouth in goodness. 

“Jesus Christ-” He half moaned to himself and closed his eyes. He heard Spot laugh next to him. He rests his forehead on Spot’s shoulder in front of him. 

“That good, huh?” He hears Spot mumble. 

“This is amazing. I now understand why crazy people spend 50 cents on it.” 

“Crazy people huh?” Race pulls up and smiles at him.

“Yeah you heard me.” Spot smiles back and knocks Race’s hat into his eyes. 

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself!” 

“You are an absolute idiot.” Race rolls his eyes and grabs Spot’s shoulders to pull him into a hug.

He felt Spot let out a breath and relax into the hug. 

“An idiot that bought you chocolate. Show some respect.” Spot mumbles into his shoulder. He feels him kiss his neck gently. Race huffs but smiles. 

“Shut up.” 

And that’s where they stayed for a bit. Alone in an abandoned racetrack at dusk wrapped up in each other. Holding onto each other because they can’t do that as often as they would’ve liked. 

“Thank you,” Race turns his head so his chin isn’t digging into the other boy’s shoulder. Spot hums and started rubbing circles into his hips. They always were better at showing affection through touch instead of words. 

God, Race missed this.

“Should we get going?” Spot starts to pull away, his hands coming to rest at Race’s waist. Race looks up at him. Spot had this look on his face that was gentle and unguarded. He wore this little smile that practically glowed with love and affection that made Race’s heart flutter and his cheeks to burn. Sometimes he really didn’t understand how he got so lucky. He didn’t understand how someone as caring and smart and beautiful as Spot could ever love someone like him. 

“Yeah, probably” Race sighs, disappointed. He wished he could stay with Spot just a little bit longer. Spot taps his waist twice before letting go completely and beaconing them to the exit. Race’s body was suddenly cold where his hands had been. “I wish we could stay at the barn tonight.” 

Spot sighs and swipes a hand through his hair. He looked tired all of a sudden.

“Me too. I know this is kinda a special night for us and all, but one of the boys caught on to us sleeping at the barn and asked me about it and I do have the duty of taking care of these nitwits back at the lodging and not only that, but Jack’s been on my  _ ass _ about you staying in Brooklyn sayin’ stuff like ‘he aint a Brooklyn newsie, Spot’ like I didn’t already know that-”

“Spot, it’s okay. Another night.” Race interrupts him rambling with a halfhearted smile. He sighs and shrugs like it’s no big deal, when Race knows that it is a big deal to him.

“Another night.”

About 3 months ago, they had found this abandoned barn on the outskirts of Brooklyn and Manhattan. It started as a dare to go into the barn because it looked ominous, but as they went inside, they realized it was the perfect spot to be together without getting caught. 

At first, they were wary of the place. Anyone could walk in and see them and what they were doing was very dangerous. They could get killed. But eventually they found a little spot in the hay hood that was blocked from the rest of the barn. It was a small spot that they put hay in for comfort and the little dirty window gave them enough light to see each other. It was perfect. 

They ended up meeting there at least twice a week and sometimes ended up sleeping there as well. 

They walked down the empty sidewalk together side by side. It was late now, and the streets were lit by the soft glow of the streetlamps. They didn’t see a single person insight. 

It wasn’t rare for Brooklyn to be empty at nighttime. It was a well known fact that New York’s streets weren’t always the safest and the dark just added a whole new level to that. 

Obviously, newsies don’t care about that kind of stuff.

They turned on a smaller cobblestone street with less lighting than the mainstreet. It was a shortcut to the Brooklyn Bridge that many people didn’t really know about. As they were about halfway to the bridge, Race heard something. 

It was quiet, but it echoed off the empty streets and bounced off the tall buildings right into his ears. From the way Spot stopped walking, he could guess that he heard it too. 

The soft tune drifted between them:

_ At last  _

_ my love has come along _

_ my lonely days are over  _

_ and life is like a song _

Race smiles gently to himself and closes his eyes. He feels Spot intertwine their fingers and his smile widens. The song was beautiful.

_ At last _

_ The skies above are blue _

_ My heart was wrapped up in clover _

_ The night I looked at you _

Race feels a tug on his hand so he opens his eyes to see Spot dragging him down the street, following the music and farther into the shadows. He’s suddenly pulled into Spot’s body, his hands coming to rest at his waist. Race’s brain was going a mile a minute as he looked around, making sure no one else was around. 

“Spot what-”

“May I have this dance?” Spot whispers in his ear. Race pauses, looking Spot in the eyes, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes amusingly. 

“You’re a maniac, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Someone could see us, Spot.” 

“I know.” Race huffs and Spot looks at him earnestly before starting to rub circles into his hips again. “Come on Tony. No one’s out here. You know I’m always careful, but just this once let’s pretend what we are is okay. Let's live a little dangerous, huh?” 

Spot looked breathless. Race’s heart ached at the thought. 

He sighs and looks around again but eventually relaxes into the other boy’s shoulder, letting his breath fan out across Spot’s neck. 

“You’re impossible.” 

“Shhh…” Spot shushes him gently before swaying them to the music. 

Neither one of them knew how to dance properly, but they just sway and grasp onto each other like a lifeline. 

Racetrack closes his eyes. 

Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he couldn’t picture life without Spot. Spot was the best thing that’s happened to him. He would die for him.

_ You smiled, you smiled _

_ Then the spell was cast _

_ And here we are in heaven _

_ Oh you are mine  _

_ At last _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Love you all! Stay safe and healthy!  
> PS: it was their 9 month anniversary, that's why it was a special night. They just didn't realize they could call it that.


End file.
